Software developers are constantly creating new applications around the country, and even around the world. Software development may be accomplished using a variety of platforms, including, but by no means limited to, Java™ and JavaFX™ (Java® and JavaFX® are registered trademarks owned by Sun Microsystems, Inc., Mountain View, Calif.). When a new application is developed, the developer must find a way to make the application available to those users interested in the application. This may be accomplished, for example, by soliciting users who may be interested in such an application. The developer may, for example, distribute copies of the application via removable storage device, such as a CD-ROM.